Sin importar nada
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: No importa el entorno, ni las personas alrededor. Cuando dos personas se aman, hallan la manera de pasar la Navidad entre sonrisas y buenos deseos. Y para eso tampoco importa la época.
1. Pese a la adversidad

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Ciertos personajes con mención y/o aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial Navideño "Navidad en Pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Primero: Pese a la adversidad.**

Fue toda una odisea, pero finalmente el joven matrimonio había conseguido una casa propia.

Isla contempló la construcción con aire crítico. La fachada delataba su sencillez y los terrenos circundantes auguraban una vida llena de trabajo duro, pero eso no la asustaba. Había que poner manos a la obra y, contra lo que muchos pensaban, ella no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos.

A su lado, un hombre bien parecido de pelo rubio también analizaba la casa con muchísima atención. Casi se podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro girando aceleradamente, planeando los pasos a seguir para arreglar el sitio que sería su hogar.

—Si todo sale bien en el banco, tendremos el dinero para comprar los materiales de la casa dentro de muy poco —comentó el hombre con voz seria y suave.

—Ya te he dicho, Bob, yo puedo…

—Lo sé, querida —el hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de arrugar levemente el ceño y decir, asaltado por una idea —¡Ya sé! Yo pagaré lo de la casa y tú te harás cargo de nuestra futura fuente de ingresos —hizo que ambos dieran media vuelta y señaló los campos de la propiedad —Haremos que este lugar prospere, ya verás.

—¿Seguro que no prefieres que cambiemos? Temo no hacerlo bien, desconozco todavía algunos detalles del trato con… _tu gente_.

—Lo harás bien, querida. Eres muy inteligente y aprendes rápido. Además, todo el mundo querrá ayudar a una mujer tan guapa.

Isla sonrió, halagada y feliz.

Al principio, cuando el peso de la realidad la alcanzó, Isla supo que debía ser fuerte en su nueva vida, sin dejarse vencer por el miedo a lo desconocido. Ella había decidido aceptar el amor de Bob tanto como él aceptó su condición de bruja, por lo que no iba a dejarse vencer por nada. Su marido, hasta ahora, había cumplido con sus votos, amándola y tratándola como merecía, aunque el sostén del hogar fuera un poco mal en aquella época. Para colmo, Isla no lograba hallar un trabajo en el mundo mágico, su padre y su hermano Phineas se estaban encargando de ello.

Así las cosas, acordaron dejar Londres y buscar fortuna en otra parte. Bob recordaba con cariño la granja de su infancia, así que al llegar a Edimburgo y enterarse que había una amplia propiedad en remate, Isla lo convenció de adquirirla, susurrando que le sería muy fácil reparar desperfectos.

Era el principio de algo maravilloso e incierto. Era el inicio de una vida juntos.

* * *

Isla estaba orgullosa de su casa. No era una mansión con decenas de habitaciones ni con la decoración más costosa, pero destilaba calidez por todos los rincones. Ya había recibido a algunas personas y se sentía feliz al demostrar que, sin importar su porte elegante y sus ostentosos vestidos, también era toda una señora.

Por su parte, Bob tenía un empleo de escritorio en la oficina de correos, lo cual era mucho mejor que vagar por Gran Bretaña con poco en el bolsillo y dependiendo de algunos "trucos" de Isla para pasar desapercibidos. Al igual que su mujer, poco a poco se iba haciendo de una buena reputación con la gente que lo iba conociendo.

Les había llevado meses, pero finalmente podían decir que la granja estaba en buen estado y funcionando. Los vecinos más cercanos no dejaban de alabar el espíritu emprendedor de Isla, así como el carisma de Bob. Sin pretenderlo realmente, los Hitchens se estaban convirtiendo en personas apreciadas en Edimburgo.

—¿Qué haremos en Navidad? —inquirió Isla una tarde, un tanto preocupada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, yo… Pienso que hacer una cena de Navidad todavía sería difícil para mí, aunque ya he aprendido a cocinar varias cosas… Por otra parte, ¿a quién invitaríamos?

Bob frunció el ceño ligeramente. Él desde hacía unos años no tenía familia y por desgracia, sabía que su mujer jamás podría pedirles a los suyos que visitaran su casa, aunque fuera con una intención tan buena como la Navidad.

—Preguntaré en el trabajo quién no tiene compromiso y lo invitaré —propuso —Debe haber gente que, por una cosa u otra, pasa a solas las fiestas; además, ¿qué mejor forma de hacer amigos?

—¡Oh, querido, es una excelente idea! Si alguna buena señora acepta, ¿le pedirías por favor que viniera a ayudarme? Podríamos hacer buenas migas y de paso, aprendería mucho. ¿Qué te parece?

A Bob aquello le pareció estupendo y al día siguiente comenzó con las invitaciones.

Fue así como, el día de Navidad, la casa de los Hitchens estaba a rebosar de caras alegres y buenos deseos. La idea de Bob fue aceptada con agrado, y el mismo rubio no acababa de creerse que tantas personas hubieran querido ir a cenar con su esposa y con él. Así, antes de pasar a la mesa, repartieron copas llenas del mejor sidra que pudo pagar y alzó la suya, carraspeando.

—Damas y caballeros, mi esposa y yo agradecemos infinitamente el que nos honren con su presencia. Esta es solo la primera de muchas ocasiones especiales en las cuales deseamos que nos acompañen, porque nos han hecho sentir más que bienvenidos desde que llegamos aquí. Y antes que mi querida Isla diga que hablo demasiado… —eso causó algunas risas, con Isla sonrojándose a más no poder —¡Felices fiestas a todos! Pasen a la mesa.

Contemplando a toda esa gente sonriente en su casa, a Bob y a Isla no les cupo ninguna duda de que serían felices en aquella ciudad, por más que las cosas no fueran siempre sencillas.

* * *

_Bienvenidos a lo que es el primer capítulo de una colección de Ones. Sí, porque las especificaciones del reto son que por cada capítulo se abarque a una pareja de cada generación conocida de Harry Potter._

_Como han podido leer, para el Medievo me he decidido por Isla y Bob Hitchens, mostrando así parte del canon mental que tengo de ellos. Los mencioné antes en el One "La buena sangre prevalece", pero allí ya eran mayores, así que aquí quise mostrar el inicio de su vida matrimonial, así como su primera Navidad juntos, en la cual se nota su buena disposición de hacer amigos en un sitio que apenas se está convirtiendo en su hogar._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente One, que será sobre la Primera Generación._


	2. Pese a la oscuridad

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Ciertos personajes con mención y/o aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial Navideño "Navidad en Pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Segundo: Pese a la oscuridad.**

No parecía para nada una época feliz.

Por más que lo quisiera, revivir aquellos días de crueldad nunca entró en sus planes. Lo único que deseaba era tener a su familia unida, entre sonrisas y buenas noticias, pero por lo visto, eso no estaba completamente hecho para ellos.

Hacía semanas que se habían despedido, y peleando como nunca antes, había que decirlo. La separación fue con la esperanza de que todos sobrevivieran, nunca porque el amor no bastara. Jamás. Eso ya se habían encargado de demostrarlo.

—Mamá.

Andrómeda Tonks salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a su hija, recostada en el sofá, con una débil sonrisa mientras sus manos reposaban sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué pasa, querida? —inquirió con suavidad.

—Cuéntame de nuevo lo del primer regalo de Navidad que te dio papá.

—¿Por qué?

La joven se encogió de hombros mientras que su cabello, castaño y desvaído, se aclaraba un poco, adquiriendo brillo. Andrómeda sonrió a su vez, asintió y se giró un poco en su butaca, quedando casi de cara a su hija, antes de menear la cabeza y comenzar a hablar.

[…]

_Era la mañana de Navidad y Andrómeda Black, a sus dieciséis años, hacía muecas al pensar en sus hermanas, cada una con una personalidad a cada día más insufrible, que no resultaban ser la mejor compañía y menos para esa noche, que visitarían a sus tíos Orion y Walburga._

—_¡Andrómeda! —llamó una voz femenina con fuerza —¿Quieres hacer el favor de prestar atención?_

_La joven miró a su madre. Druella Black, físicamente, se parecía mucho a su hermana Narcisa, a excepción de los párpados caídos que le había heredado a Bellatrix. Arqueó una ceja, interrogante._

—_¿Cómo ha ido el curso? —inquirió la señora Black, disgustada por tener que repetir sus palabras._

—_Bien, madre —respondió Andrómeda, conteniendo el impulso de alzar los ojos al cielo con hartazgo._

—_¿Y tú, Narcisa? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?_

_Druella observó a su hija menor, que mostrando en su delicado rostro algo de incomodidad, negó con la cabeza. A continuación, miró el reloj de pared en el otro extremo de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño._

_Era la primera vez que el salón principal de su casa le parecía a Andrómeda frío y oscuro. Normalmente no le daba la menor importancia; sin embargo, sentía que su perspectiva del mundo había cambiado._

—_Se están retrasando… —musitó la señora Black, casi sin darse cuenta._

_Andrómeda procuró que no se notara su confusión, ¿a quién esperaba su madre? Dejó de preguntárselo cuando un elfo doméstico de grandes ojos verdes apareció a su lado, le entregó un sobre de pergamino y se retiró. La muchacha, reconociendo la letra en el anverso, contuvo a tiempo una sonrisa y procedió a abrirlo._

—_¿Quién te escribe precisamente hoy? —se extrañó Narcisa, despectiva._

—_Eso pienso averiguar —con gesto cortés, Andrómeda dejó que su hermana imaginara lo que quisiera, para acto seguido ponerse a leer, componiendo una expresión apática similar a la que mostraba Bellatrix cuando quería pasar por una mujer atenta antes de guardarse la carta —Si me lo permiten, voy a contestar esto. Es una felicitación de Navidad._

_Tanto Narcisa como su madre le dedicaron distraídos gestos de asentimiento sin siquiera mirarla, por lo cual Andrómeda salió de la habitación apenas con el disimulo suficiente como para que no se notara que iba a la puerta principal y no a su habitación. Dejó la casa con sigilo y mirando a ambos lados de la calle, salió corriendo en una dirección concreta hasta llegar a una esquina donde un muchacho rubio lucía una brillante bufanda amarilla que contrastaba con su abrigo negro._

—_¡Ted! —exclamó Andrómeda con una mano agitándose en alto._

—_¡Hola, Dromeda! Me alegra que te llegara mi nota —el muchacho rubio, con una sonrisa enorme, alzó una mano en señal de saludo, sobresaltándose un poco cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello —¡Calma, calma! ¿Pasa algo malo?_

—_Tengo un mal presentimiento, Ted. Mi madre parece ansiosa por una visita. Por una vez deseo que sea el odioso de Malfoy…_

—_Oh, ya veo… Mira, solo pasé a darte algo. Para alegrarte un poco._

_Ted le tendió un paquete cuadrado y delgado, envuelto en papel dorado con un vistoso moño verde, por lo cual Andrómeda sonrió con algo de pena mientras lo tomaba._

—_No debiste molestarte —murmuró —Y yo no tuve tiempo de recoger lo que te compré…_

—_Ya me lo darás en el colegio. Anda, ábrelo._

_Con cuidado, como si manejara algo frágil, Andrómeda quitó la envoltura, descubriendo una caja de cartón oscuro, la cual abrió después de un breve titubeo. En el interior había una cosa bastante simple que sin embargo, para Andrómeda significaba mucho._

_En un marco de plata había un pergamino con un dibujo de ella leyendo, mostrándose concentrada y con una ligera sonrisa; el pelo, largo y con suaves ondas, caía en desordenada cascada desde una coleta alta._

—_¡Oh, Ted…! —musitó, extasiada —¡Me encanta! ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello, pero en esta ocasión también le plantó un beso, sin importarle que algún conocido pasara por allí y la acusara con sus padres._

_Para ella, tanto mejor._

[…]

—Creo que entonces acabé de convencerme de que Ted era para mí —aseguró con suavidad Andrómeda, mirando a la repisa de la chimenea —Sus regalos no eran costosos ni extravagantes, pero sí demostraban mucho afecto.

Al girar la cabeza, descubrió a su hija dormitando con una sonrisa dulce, lo que la hizo sonreír también. Cualquier sufrimiento quedaba opacado al recordarse que, de no ser esa Navidad cargada de descubrimientos, no habría obtenido la felicidad al lado de un buen hombre.

Solo por eso, valía la pena seguir celebrando la Navidad, aunque Ted no estuviera a su lado.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos sean al segundo One del reto._

_Para la Primera Generación, me decanté por Andrómeda y Ted, aunque quizá no se note tan obvia porque primero vemos una escena ambientada en diciembre de 1997; es decir, durante la Segunda Guerra, cuando Ted ya se había marchado de su casa al saber que había Carroñeros en la zona. La verdadera estrella del One es el recuerdo de Andrómeda, en cómo fueron los inicios de su relación con Ted y que él, con su primer regalo de Navidad, la hizo ver que tenían un futuro juntos._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima viñeta._


	3. Pese al cansancio

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Ciertos personajes con mención y/o aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente One insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial Navideño "Navidad en Pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Tercero: Pese al cansancio.**

Nunca había dado demasiada importancia al hecho de que, de sus dos mejores amigos, era por Ron por quien sentía cierta atracción.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían resultado de otra forma.

Al contemplar el interior del pequeño departamento cerca del puente de Londres, se preguntó cómo era que Harry podía vivir así, casi sin nada que delatara la presencia de un ser humano. Luego, al meditarlo detenidamente, pudo culpar de ello a su crianza, a esa vida que le dieron antes de Hogwarts, y con mucho esfuerzo, alejó los oscuros pensamientos que comenzaban a llenar su mente y se dedicó de lleno a su tarea.

Ahora que estaban casados, Hermione pensaba demostrarle lo que era un hogar de verdad.

–&amp;–

Harry Potter no podía creer en su mala suerte.

Habría querido tomarse el día, como varios otros colegas, pero no pudo ser: Douglas, el Comandante del Cuartel General de Aurores, pensó que era estupenda idea (nótese el sarcasmo) dejarlo en la pequeña reserva que se encargaría de situaciones imprevistas durante el día festivo y claro, no pudo negarse. Envidió un poco a Ron que, con una sonrisa de disculpa, se había ido a casa a la hora del almuerzo, seguramente a pasar el día con Luna antes de ir a La Madriguera.

Como fuera, ese año no tenía muchas ganas de una gran fiesta. Lo único que quería era estar en casa, descansando y ayudando a Hermione a decorar el departamento, como una especie de festejo por su primera Navidad de casados.

Tal parecía que ser el _Niño–que–Vivió_ todavía le pasaba factura.

Al final, solo debió acompañar a la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica a Wimbledon a revisar un reporte de magia ilegal que resultó ser de una docena de chiquillos que visitaban a su frustrado abuelo por las fiestas, y pudo irse a casa. Deseaba de todo corazón echarse en el sofá y no levantarse en horas, quizá en días, a menos que lo llamaran para una misión de vida o muerte…

Se apareció en un callejón cercano a su departamento, pensando en cuál sería una buena excusa para no desilusionar a Hermione con eso de las decoraciones. En verdad estaba exhausto. Apenas fue consciente de cuando recorrió el tramo de calle que lo llevaba a su edificio, luego de cómo subió la escalera (detestaba el elevador, suficiente tenía con usar el del Ministerio) y si no fuera por la deslumbrante corona de eléboro que colgaba de su puerta, habría insertado la llave en la cerradura sin mirar a su alrededor.

¿Una corona de eléboro en su puerta?

Frunciendo el ceño, finalmente abrió la puerta y halló el sitio deslumbrante, completamente transformado por los diversos adornos verdes, rojos, blancos y dorados que estaban desperdigados por las paredes, por el techo… ¿y eso del rincón era un árbol de Navidad?

En ese momento, Hermione asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina, sonrió y salió a recibirlo, diciendo quién sabe qué de la cena al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal rojo y verde que llevaba sobre la ropa.

A Harry le importó poco la cena. Sonrió a su vez, la abrazó y le preguntó al oído, entre ansioso y agradecido, si le importaría mucho mandar una lechuza a La Madriguera excusándose con los Weasley solo por ese año. Ese año nada más y luego volverían a verlos, como siempre.

Al tercer beso que su marido le dio, Hermione contestó que sí, soltando una risa juguetona.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos al One correspondiente a la Segunda Generación._

_Siguiendo los parámetros del reto, elegí a la pareja que conforma una de mis más grandes variaciones al canon en la _Saga HHP_, Harry y Hermione, celebrando su primera Navidad como casados. Sin temor a equivocarme, con este One apenas he sobrepasado el límite mínimo de palabras, pero no importa, con tal de que haya quedado bonito (o eso espera Bell, ya se lo dirán en los comentarios…)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el último One._


	4. Pese a la duda

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Ciertos personajes con mención y/o aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial Navideño "Navidad en Pareja" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Cuarto: Pese a la duda.**

De los tres hermanos Potter, Albus era considerado el más original.

Por alguna razón, el saber eso no le ayudaba al susodicho en su actual predicamento. Estaba de pie frente a una casa de dos plantas bastante elegante de Bloomsbury, con una bolsa de papel de brillantes colores colgando de un brazo y las enguantadas manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la fachada de aquella casa como si quisiera ver a través de sus paredes, pero eso no le ayudaba. De hecho, a juzgar por cómo lo miraban los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por allí en ese momento, daba la imagen de estar completamente chiflado.

Finamente, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó, haciendo que irguiera a espalda todo lo posible y mirara a quien atravesaba la calle, una figura delgada envuelta en un abrigo violeta oscuro, con la cara parcialmente cubierta por una bufanda a rayas multicolores que hacía juego con el gorro tejido colocado sobre su cabeza, cubriendo parcialmente su lustroso pelo negro.

—¡Con que allí estás! —soltó una voz femenina, entre enfadada y preocupada —Albus Severus Potter, ¿qué te has creído? ¡La cabeza de tu hermano en la chimenea acaba de asustar a mi madre!

—¿Mi hermano me buscó en tu casa? —inquirió el nombrado a su vez, completamente atónito.

No era para menos. La última vez que había hablado con James fue dos años atrás, más que nada porque no comprendía su decisión de alejarse de la familia solo por estudiar Sanación.

—¡Pues claro! Se disculpó por interrumpirnos la comida, y sonaba bastante preocupado.

—¿James? Sí, claro… —Albus desvió la vista —Desde que se fue a Avalon apenas tenemos noticias suyas. No le importo en lo más mínimo, Alioth, solo quiere quedar bien. A todo esto, ¿dijo cómo sabía que no estoy en casa?

—Dijo que estaba en La Madriguera, Albus. Le creí cuando él sacó la cabeza de la chimenea para que nos hablara tu madre.

Genial, hasta Ginny Potter se había enterado de su escapada. Albus suspiró.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué tienes a todos buscándote? ¿Acaso no avisaste que vendrías?

—No lo sabías ni tú, Alioth.

—Eso es verdad.

—¿Saliste para buscarme?

La muchacha dio un respingo e hizo ademán de acomodarse mejor la bufanda sobre la boca y el cuello, pero fue evidente que sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que el frío podía lograr en ella.

—Lo pensé, sí —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros y girando la cara ligeramente a un lado.

—Lo siento, no pensaba tardar, solo que… —el chico volvió a suspirar antes de darse valor mentalmente, ¡no era el momento para titubear! —Nuestra última charla no salió muy bien, Alioth. Quería disculparme y traerte un regalo —le tendió la bolsa de papel, sin poder evitar una ligera mueca de desesperación —No sé si eso compense el hecho de haberme portado como idiota, pero…

—Ya… —musitó Alioth, mirando el contenido de la bolsa con verdadera curiosidad. Sonrió lentamente al descubrir el regalo, pero no lo sacó, sino que regresó la vista a Albus, extrañada —¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede esto? Es decir, sé que es caro y…

—¡No importa lo caro que sea! ¡Quiero que lo tengas porque me gustas!

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, solo roto por el rumor de la escasa gente en las calles y del helado viento de diciembre. Albus no se atrevía a mirar a quien había sido su mejor amiga casi desde que pisó Hogwarts. ¿Por qué en ocasiones como aquella se esfumaba su capacidad para decir exactamente lo que los demás querían escuchar?

—Albus, ¿ya comiste?

—¿Qué?

El aludido miró a Alioth, quien sujetaba las asideras de la bolsa de papel con los dedos fuertemente cerrados, pero los ojos los fijaba en su amigo en apariencia de manera forzada, lo cual parecía reafirmarse con a nerviosa sonrisa que temblaba en sus labios.

—Pensé… Antes que regreses a La Madriguera, quiero decir… ¿Quieres comer algo? Mi madre debe estar sirviendo el postre y podría… Si no te importa, podría acompañarte…

Lo último lo susurró ella, repentinamente tímida y agachando la cabeza, pero eso no borró la creciente sensación de triunfo y alivio de Albus.

—Me encantaría que vinieras, Alioth. Si a tus padres no les importa.

La chica levantó la vista, sonriendo un poco más, antes de asentir en silencio, tomarlo de la mano y cruzar la calle a toda carrera hacia su casa.

Por lo visto, pasar medio día de Navidad a la intemperie había valido la pena. Para ambos.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos al último One, que presenta a la Tercera Generación._

_Aunque no lo crean, lo dudé mucho, pero finalmente decidí lanzarme con Albus y la pareja que, vagamente, le he imaginado cuando pienso en él. La chica, Alioth, no tiene apellido en el fic aunque yo sé perfectamente cuál es y de dónde viene exactamente. Aparte de eso, la Navidad de Albus está impregnada de la incógnita del amor que le tiene a su mejor amiga y la felicidad que siente cuando, por lo visto, ella le corresponde. Ah, sí, y hay unas vagas referencias a la relación del chico con su hermano mayor, las cuales pueden ser parcialmente conocidas en el One "A su ritmo"._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
